No Strings Attached
by angelface04
Summary: It was supposed to be a petty summer fling that we could forget about…it didn’t work out that way Cedric x Angelina


****

A/N: Well, it seems as if the Angelina section of the site was slowing down a bit, so I decided that I would go ahead, make the plunge, and submit my latest one-shot. I had a TON of fun with this one – although as the previous two of my latest one-shots have been kinda crappy, I'm a little tentitave about realeasing this one into the wild as well.

ANYWAY – I guess here goes.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own this one-shot. Difference? J.K. Rowling: millionaire. Me: Completley broke.

Rating: PG-13

Summary:_ It was supposed to be a petty summer fling that we could forget about…it didn't work out that way…Cedric x Angelina._

****

No Strings Attached

-Angelface04

xxxxxxxxxx

It was purely fun. Well, at least we thought it would be. It was **supposed **to be. It was supposed to be a petty summer fling that we could forget about when school rolled around again. That way you could go your way, and I could go mine.

No feelings involved, no strings attached.

But it didn't work out that way.

And I'm lying awake at night wondering where you are, who you're with, and what I'm going to do without you.

I feel disgusting, and cheap, and dirty, because…I let you use me. Which isn't right – it isn't normal. I don't **get **attached, I don't spend sleepless nights staring out my window, I don't write love letters to mail to you and then crumple them up the moment I step foot in the owlry, I don't **ache like this.**

I don't. **Ever**.

But you made me. And now I'm _dying_ here! I can't eat, I can't think, I can't **breathe**. Your tearing me apart piece by bloody _piece _and you **love** it!

And I love you.

I still **love** you. After all you've put me through I **still** love you.

We're at school now, and I still plead with you to meet me. You're the one twisting my thoughts and screwing with my emotions, and I'm on my knees **begging** you. You just smile and slip your arm around him and _walk away_.

So when you beckon to me I'm next to you in a heartbeat, no questions asked. You practically shove me into a dusty closet and before I've even turned around you're on me.

And though half of me knows that you're just using me, the other half hopes that maybe you'll actually **mean it** this time.

Then as my lips fall to your neck I don't smell your familiar spicy, sweet, seductive scent, I smell **him. **It's musky and heavy and foreign and _fresh_…which means that you've just been with him. Instinctivly I pull away. In my minds eye I see him – I see you and Weasley and I suddenly feel burning anger flare through me. You breifly glance into my eyes and then pull me back into a kiss.

And just like that I fall back into your arms. Even though my throat is aching and my eyes are burning and my head's starting to hurt…when you kiss me…I **can't pull away.**

I can see the gleam in your eye as you look at me, and I'm scared half-to-death.

You're toying with my heart like a cat does with a mouse that it's got cornered.

I don't know what to bloody _do_ anymore, so tonight, I decide to make you hurt the same way I do.

It's not like it was hard. I'm not an extremley vain person, but I won't deny that I have several girls lined up and waiting until I'm willing to give them a chance.

So I just grab the most attractive one.

And she happens to be a Ravenclaw named Cho Chang. She happens to play on the Quidditch team, and she also happens to be filthy rich.

I guess the only thing that she has that you don't is my pity. I feel terrible everytime I hold her, everytime I smile at her, everytime I kiss her, I'm thinking of you. And she's so sweet, and caring, and trustworthy, and vurnerable.

And I'm using her just like you use me. I feel like the biggest **git** this side of the Atlantic, but I can't stop myself.

I'm careening at top speed towards a cliff, and I know I'm going to fall.

But it's almost all worth it when you walk in on us snogging in an emptied classroom. Of course I planned it. Your mouth falls open and you freeze. Cho gasps, blushing shyly. I just stare right into your eyes and you wince, as if you've taken a blow to the chest.

"Sorry." You finally say, your head held high, **ever the proud and haughty**, eh Angelina?

Does it **hurt** now? Now that the wand's pointed back at you, are you scared and uncertain and insecure?

As the door clicks I imagine you running into your dorm room and throwing yourself onto your pillows, sobbing uncontrollably from a broken heart, but I know in reality you're calmly walking to where you've told Fred to wait for you until you came back.

And you'll kiss him with the same passion and fervor that I'm kissing Cho, trying to release your anger and agression, just like me.

And maybe you're pretending he's me, like I'm pretending she's you.

The next day, I wake up to find an owl scratching at my window. I slide out of bed, careful not to wake my other dormmates as I gingerly crack it open, wondering why in the world this owl hadn't waited until breakfast to deliever it's post, just like the rest of the owls do…

And then I recognized the speckled grey and white chest of your owl, and I'm frantically untying the red ribbon that's you've used to attach the parchment to the owl's leg. I unroll it, and I recognize your large, curly handwriting immeadeatly.

_Cedric,_

As it seems, you've got your hands plenty full at the moment, I suppose I'll have to call off our meetings.

See you around.

Angelina  
P.S. Give Cho my love.

I re-read the bloody thing twice before angrily yanking a quill and ink from my school bag and messily scrawling back a reply.

_Ange-_

That's bollocks and you know it! You're being selfish and unfair! I just wanted you to know how it feels to be the one on the side, to be hurting because you care for someone so much, but they're having it out with someone else, smelling like somone else, laughing with somone else, and all you can do is just sit on the side and stare.

I wanted you to feel the pain of a breaking heart. Please don't do this – I love you.

Of course I crumpled it up. Restarted. Fresh page. I took a deep breath, composed, and then write back neatly.

_Johnson –_

Fine. Do whatever you want.

No strings attached, right?

No feelings involved.

-Diggory

I hesitate breifly before letting the owl go, because I'm not sure what this might mean. Is any chance of us gone? Am I losing you?

I guess it's hard to lose something you never had.

Right Johnson?

The next time I see you, you're walking down the hallway from the library, a few books cradled against your chest, your eyes roaming for a bit before you notice me. I pretend not to look at you, but I see you like I can see the sun when I'm outside – without looking.

You pause momentarily, your mouth opening like your going to say something, but I force my body to take one excruciating step after the other in the opposite direction. I thought I heard you call my name after me…but it was probably part of imagination.

The same part that tried to persuede me that you had real feelings for me in the first place.

Suddenly it's the night of the Yule Ball. After the first dance with Cho, I begin to casually drag my eyes across the room, searching for…the nearest empty table…

And then my eyes fall upon what I'd really been looking for.

You look amazing. Your dress is maroon – a popular choice among Gryffindors, and is sparkling as it clings to your body, dragging along the floor. Your hair's in curls, piled on top of your head elegantly, bangs swept to the side of your face, nearly covering your left eye. You're hanging off of him sickeningly. He brushes a soft kiss on your cheek. I can feel my face flush, anger surging through my chest, and I know I have to leave.

"Listen, Cho, I'll be back in a minute."

"Drinks?" She looks up at me hopefully, her nearly-black eyes shining with…extreme like?

"Yeah." I mutter hoarsely. "Drinks."

I veer off toward the table, swiping a drink of punch and downing it quickly. I jump as I realize someone's right next to me.

"Some bash, eh?" It's Fred. I think. He grabs two glasses of punch.

"Yeah." I nod slowly, doing my best not to grab him by the neck and squeeze really, really hard.

"Laters, mate." And then he's gone back into the crowd, looking for you, obviously. I grab another glass, stalking out of the doors and down the corridor a ways. I can hear the music of the Weird Sisters playing in the background, a popular song that I somewhat know the words to flitting from the Great Hall. I sit down, my back against the wall and my head resting on my knee.

__

No strings attached…no feelings involved…

A soft click-clacking alerts me from my reverire. I glance up to see a figure making it's way towards me, her hips swaying minutely and her eyes boring into mine. My breath catches in my throat, and as hard as it is, I look away from _you_, back down to my knee.

And then you're next to me. You crouch down, and I'm completley embalmed in your scent. I can't…

You're staring deeply into my face, and I'm desperatly trying not to look back, because I know that once I do, I won't be able to look away.

"Cedric," Your hands grasp my knees, and I can feel the warmth of your palms. "Cedric, look at me."

"Will you please go?" I choke out hoarsly. You recoil slightly, your hands falling to your sides.

"I miss you." You reply gently, your face leaning percariously close towards mine. I shake my head ruefully, scoffing.

"I'm sure." Your mouth falls open, your soft lips forming a semi-perfect "O". My gaze is drawn to them, no matter how hard I try and look away.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm _saying_ that we never had anything!" I knew I was on the verge of shouting, but I couldn't stop myself, the words were just pouring out without my consent. "How can you miss somone that you never cared about?" I stand roughly, and you stand as well, your eyes round.

_What Angel? Are you surprised? Are you honestly surprised!_

"Who said I never cared about you?"

"**You did**." I hiss angrily, shoving a finger in your direction. "You told me _time after bloody time_."

"I made a mistake Cedric." You were too close again, and I was losing it. Your big brown eyes were looking up at me pleadingly. "I'm sorry." I attempt to swallow around the iron lump in my throat, taking a jagged breath.

I will **not** let you do this to me again.

Your hand is trailing up my side, your slender arm sliding around me slowly, your body pressing against mine. My heart skips a beat as you raise your lips to mine, and I kiss you, before I can stop myself. Your arms slip around my neck, your fingers tugging the bottom of my hair. My hands creep around your hips, against my will, and bring you closer.

And even though I know you've won now, I can't help myself. It's like a heavenly nightmare, everything that could possibly be going wrong is going wrong, but it feels so good. Your breath is warm and sweet against my neck as I hold you close, your forhead resting on my shoulder.

"I've got to get back." I breathe, but you shake your head slowly.

"Don't leave." I feel like a dog, the way you order me around, but I can't leave. Not even if You-Know-Who was holding a want to my head.

Why do you do this to me?

You press your lips against mine again, and I surpress a moan in the back of my throat as I kiss you back, telling myself to pull away, but not obeying, cursing myself for letting this happen.

You knibble softly on my bottom lip, and I finally summon up the tiny bit of self-control that still resides in my body and push you away.

"I can't." Is all I say, before turning to leave.

"Cedric - " I felt my eyes begin to fill, and I won't look at you as your hand curls around my own.

"**Please** Angelina," My voice cracks and although I choke back the sob you can tell that I'm about to break.

__

Your hand loosens though your fingers still brush against mine.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you." Your voice is so quiet I can barely hear it, and it's lost that haughty tone that you always use. It's enough to make me turn, my glossy eyes meeting yours. Your head is shaking softly. "I didn't mean for it to turn out like this."

"How did you _mean_ for this to turn out?" I ask you wearily, waving my hand around. You put your hand to your forhead, closing your eyes.

"I don't know." You mutter. "I guess I didn't mean for things to get this…" Your voice trails off, and you look at me questioningly.

"Serious?" I quiery, leaning against the wall, my throat aching but my eyes dry.

"Yeah." You whisper again, looking down.

"Do you love him?" I blurt it out before I could stop myself.

"Do I love him?" You mull it over for a second, crossing your arms, as if suddenly cold. "No. Not really." I nod, wondering if I should ask if you ever loved _me_… wishing that I had the courage, but not being able to.

"You just can't settle on one guy, can you Angie?" I tried to laugh, but it didn't work. You're surprised at the use of the nickname – I hadn't called you that since summer holiday. You laugh, even though your eyes look upset.

"I don't know."

"Did you ever - " I start, but then stop. Your eyes were prying. "Nevermind." I took a few steps backwards, still looking at you.

_Merlin_ you're beautiful.

"Fred will be looking for you."

"Yeah." You reply, your voice slowly gaining back the proud undertone. "I'm sure he will be." I begin to leave. Your voice startles me.

"What's she like?"

"Who – Cho?" Your nod was slow, but deliberate. "She's nice. She's _fit_…and athletic…and…and really **not **you." I honestly hadn't meant to let that last bit come out, but once it did, I knew I couldn't take it back.

Maybe it was best this way.

Maybe if I just **got this out** it could **end **this** once and for all.**

"See, I just wanted to be the **user**." I look down at the floor, then back up to your face, looking you dead in the eyes. "For _once _I just wanted to know how you _felt_ when you just **used** someone." Your mouth falls open for a second, but you snap it up quickly, your perfect lips molded into a line. "I don't know how the hell you can do it Ange, because everytime I **touch her** I feel so **dirty and slimy and cruel.** And it's not right." My hands are sweaty and shaking and I can't **believe that I just said that.** You're deathly silent. I falter over my words for a second. "But I just **couldn't get to you**, could I?" I shake my head. "Not the great Angelina, no, **never you**. It was always _me_ that ended up feeling guilty – who ended up with that gnawing, aching feeling in the pit of my stomach because I have a **concience**." My head shakes again. "I don't know where yours got off to." Then, each step more agonizing then the next, I turn and walk away. I never thought that I would have the strength to walk away from you.

"It's shoved in a drawer somewhere." Your voice follows me down the corridor. I pause.

"Yeah, right alongside your pity."

"Is that what you want?" She askes, and I could just envision her eyebrows raising. "My pity?"

"No, Ange, I just wanted - " _I just wanted you to love me…as cliched and as childish as it sounds, I just wanted you to feel the **same bloody way I did**._ "Forget it."

"No, Cedric, wait."

"No! I'm not going to let you - " You holds up her hands, keeping a few feet away from me.

"Just stay a little bit longer." You bite your lip and tilts your head to the side. I know this look – the pouty, trying-to-act-vurnerable look. I'll bet Fred knows it too. I'll bet half the bloody boys in this _school_ know it, because it's the last look that they see before their hearts are shattered into thousands of miniscule pieces.

It won't work this time. You broke my heart a long time ago.

"You don't understand." I shake my head, a sudden realization that** I'll never have you** hitting my full force in the chest. "I have to walk away, right now, or I never will."

"Back to her?" She's angry, almost. I nod fiercly.

"Back to her." I back away again, my steps quickening, my stomach quelling at the thought that I was actually **ending** whatever we had. I whisper, "I've got to." My throat tightens. "I've got to let you go." As I re-enter the Great Hall I realize that letting you go was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Maaah. **_Don't ask._ It took me a verrry long time to get this all out. I'm not satisfied with the ending. I never am – with pretty much anything. I'm really fond of this one, though, okay? So be nice. Please. At least don't kill it, or anything. J**

Anyhow, that's that. Review, please, now that you've read this far, you might as well, right?

It only takes _3 seconds_.

Thanks in advance for everyone that does.

You don't know how much it means.

Oh yes, I may write a companion piece or an epilouge or something that shows Angelina's POV – if you guys want me to. Let me know what you think.


End file.
